Look Who's Laughing Now
"Look Who's Laughing Now" is a villain song sung by a hallucination of the Joker in Batman: Arkham Knight. As Batman and Robin try to stop Johnny Charisma (a singer poisoned by the Joker's Titan-infected blood) from bombing the studio, Johnny invites Batman to the stage for a song, and Batman sees him as the deceased Joker from his mind. The Joker starts singing about Batman's failures, and taunts that he is slowly taking over Bruce Wayne's mind. During the end credits, the Joker sings a reprise of the song in a sad, defeated tone, lamenting that he is forever trapped away in Bruce's head as a bad memory forgotten. Lyrics I Can’t Stop Laughing – Joker (Mark Hamill) Take me on home to the asylum, Never alone in the asylum Anarchy ruled, It was wild! But through it all, You never smiled Joke’s on you, I’m in your head Look who’s laughing now! Remember in Arkham City? I killed your girl, so… pretty. That was the night you let me die, But when you looked me in the eye That’s when I knew we’d be together, Look who’s laughing now! (Chorus) I’m stuck in your head and I’m laughing, I fill you with dread, and I can’t stop laughing, Your parents are dead, and I can’t stop laughing! What else can I do? Now I’m part of you! I am the clown prince of crime, And we’ve had a hell of a time! you’re part of me, I’m part of you Now there’s nothing we can’t do! I can’t wait till I’m in control Who’ll be laughing then? (Chorus) I drove you round the bend and I’m laughing, I’m with you till the end, and I can’t stop laughing, I killed all your friends and I can’t stop laughing! (Laughter) Oh yeah! Think I can taste your fear, Now that my time is near I’m in your blood, I’m so alive, I only wish you’d let me drive It won’t be long till I make you kill Who’ll be laughing then? (Chorus x4) Barbara’s dead, and I’m laughing, Jason Todd’s dead, and I can’t stop laughing, I’m even dead and I can’t stop laughing What else can I do? Now I’m part of you. I drove you round the bend and I’m laughing I’m with you till the end, and I can’t stop laughing I killed all your friends and I can’t stop laughing! I’m cock-a-doodle-do! All because of you. I’m stuck in your head and I’m laughing I fill you with dread, and I can’t stop laughing Your parents are dead, and I can’t stop laughing! (Laughter) I’m stuck in your head and I’m laughing, I fill you with dread, and I can’t stop laughing, Your parents are dead, and I can’t stop laughing! What else can I do? Now I’m part of you. There’s nothing like a come-back, is there, Bats? Let’s go again (Reprise until takedown) …no encore? Reprise I’m Not Laughing – Joker (Mark Hamill) And so I’m alone in the asylum Ever alone in the asylum "No, don’t leave me!” I cried Now I’m locked deep inside His subconscious, trapped forever Look who’s laughing now… (Laughter) I was the clown prince of crime, He was the next in line. I was him, And he was me... Oh what a Joker he could be... Now the darkness closes in, No one’s laughing now... (Sobbing) (Chorus) I’m stuck in his head and not laughing I’d be better off dead, and I’m not laughing I begged and I pled, but he stopped me laughing! If you only knew… The things I do for you. I was the ace of knaves, He was my king of spades. What a pair, Suits clashed in style! It could have worked, This Joker’s wild! I felt so flushed together, Look who’s laughing now... (Chorus) I’m stuck in his head and not laughing. I’d be better off dead, and I’m not laughing! Take Robin instead! Then I’d be laughing I’m finished! Done! I’m through All because of you. It was my final tour, Always leave ‘em wanting more! But before the curtain call, Make sure you try and slay ‘em all. Nothing good can last forever No one’s laughing now... (Chorus) I’m stuck in his head and not laughing. I’d be better off dead, and I’m not laughing. I begged and I pled, but he stopped me laughing! Oh, what can I do…? So near and far from you. (Sobbing mixed with laughter) Oh, you’re a great crowd, I’ll be here all week, try the veal… Gallery Who's Laughing Now acapella Batman Arkham Knight - Special Ending Credits After Full Knightfall Protocol-0 Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:DC Comics songs